


Actus Reus

by Alone_in_Space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Choking, Comfort, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Dream Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, S7 Spoilers, SHEITH - Freeform, post s7e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_in_Space/pseuds/Alone_in_Space
Summary: While making their return trip to earth, Shiro has a nightmare about attacking Keith, and Keith does his best to help in the aftermath.





	Actus Reus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic and is currently unbeta’d (beta’d version will be up in the coming days so apologies if there are any gregarious spelling or grammar mistakes.)
> 
> Hopefully the next one I write will be a little less traumatic.

What surprised Shiro the most was how strong Keith became after his time with the Blade of Marmora. He found himself needing to lean in, using nearly all of his strength to hold the squirming man down. Even his prosthetic struggled to keep a firm hold on the wrist it had pinned to the floor and a misting of sweat formed on his brow from the effort.

“Shiro, I know you can hear me!”

_Keith?_

Shiro dragged his eyes down over Keith’s long arms, lean muscle straining to break free from his hold. Perhaps Keith didn't realize that, if he so desired, Shiro could crush his wrists in his hands, breaking galran bone with the very tech the race created.

Despite the position he was in, Keith’s wide eyes were open and honest, staring up at Shiro with the same admiration he always had.

How he wanted to wipe that look off that handsome face.

“It’s okay, I’m right here with you.”

“Enough!” Shiro shouted, backhanding Keith so hard his knuckles stung, bruising Keith’s unscarred cheek. This time he grabbed both of the man’s wrists with his mechanical hand, holding them firmly against the ground above Keith’s head, though this was far from leaving the man helpless; to make that mistake would be foolish.

_How did we get here? What are you- what am I doing to Keith? Stop hurting him!_

With Keith’s arms out of the way, Shiro’s left hand was free to reach down and slip under his shirt, his eyes following the evolving expression of confusion on his face.

“You’ve really grown into quite the man.”

 _Stop_.

What used to be slender, supple muscle was now hard, firm, no longer the body of an older teen. His fingers spread, tracing the dips and curves of scarred abs up to a broad chest that shuddered under his touch. Something inside Shiro drank in the panic of the man he’d somehow forced to the floor. How did Keith get there? He wanted to see more of that, to hear and experience more of Keith’s sweet heartache over all that Shiro wanted to do to him.

“Shiro, please-” He cut Keith off with a hard twist of his nipple, revelling in the way his back arched and cheeks flushed at the touch. The nub between his thumb and forefinger hardened from the attention and Shiro closed his eyes, honing in on the way Keith’s voice cracked and wavered as he continued to call for his partner. “Please don’t do this.”

“You were never fit to pilot the black lion,” Shiro sighed, pushing his hand up and under the collar of Keith’s shirt. With fingers just long enough to wrap around Keith’s slender neck, Shiro grabbed him, damp hair brushing the backs of his knuckles as his hand clamped down. “The fight for the lion was between me and Zarkon, you were just in the way, like you always are.” He leaned in, putting more weight on Keith’s throat, just enough to make him squirm.

_Let him go! Please!_

“Sh-Shiro,” Keigh groaned through gritted teeth, his face turning red and eyes shifting yellow.

_Stop! You’re going to kill him!_

The hand tightened, cutting off Keith’s air completely for a few long ticks before he released him, listening with a smile as Keith coughed and panted beneath him. While Keith recovered Shiro stood, pushing his boot down on Keith’s chest to keep him exactly where the black paladin wanted. Slowly, all while watching the look of confusion on Keith’s face, Shiro peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

_What are you doing?_

“I can’t wait to see the look on your face,” Shiro whispered, unbuttoning his pants, gaze locked on Keith’s face.

Violet eyes widened and Keith’s hands grabbed at Shiro’s boot and calf, long galran nails piercing his skin. Rather than lift his leg to escape the pain, Shiro shifted his weight to rest almost entirely on the foot that held Keith down.

He stood, watching Keith kick and fight, soaking in the fear on his stubborn and handsome face; brows furrowed, lips pursed together as he focused on trying to free himself. “Fighting back against me is pointless,” Shiro explained, his tone even and cold in his own ears. For a brief moment he lifted his foot from Keith’s chest only to bring it down hard on his stomach, watching with delight as the man’s body curled, arms wrapping protectively around his middle.

Then he was on Keith, one hand fisting the hair on the back of his head, pushing his face into the floor while his knees forced Keith’s legs together. “Don't make this harder than it has to be,” he whispered, tearing the back of Keith’s shirt open with his right hand. The reward was worth the struggle as a muscular and scarred back was exposed.

_Don't hurt him._

The hand in Keith’s hair relaxed and dragged down, sliding along the long spine until his fingers met with the waistband of his pants.

_No!_

“Shiro, we can talk about this. You don’t need to force me,” Keith said, his hands balled into fists on either side of his head.

Without responding, Shiro ground his crotch against Keith’s ass, relishing the feeling of his clothed erection pressing threateningly along the crease between Keith’s legs. Meanwhile, his hands moved, gripping at Keith’s thin waist, eager to get his pants off, to feel the heat of his body around his cock.

It was easy enough to get one hand under Keith’s body where the fingers of his prosthetic could make quick work of the fasteners. With the front of his pants open, Shiro had enough slack to pull them down. Once more Keith began struggling, trying to kick out from under the weight of Shiro’s legs.

_Yes! Fight him!_

“Keep pushing me Keith, and I will make his worse,” Shiro growled, grabbing another fistful of soft black hair.

_Don't give up, Keith!_

He kept a hold of Keith’s hair, pulling it each time the younger man dared to squirm or struggle as he worked his pants and boxers down enough to expose his perfect backside. Unable to resist the temptation, he grabbed one cheek with his free hand, massaging the soft skin with bruising force.

“Don’t do this to me Shiro,” Keith pleaded, unseen tears choking his words, “please. I lo-”

Shiro slammed his hand down, shushing him softly as the crack of Keith’s forehead hitting the floor echoed in his head. “Keep your mouth shut. No one cares about anything you have to say, especially me. After all these years don't you think I've heard enough of your complaining?”

_It’s not true! Keith you know I care about you! Don't listen to him!_

His words seemed to work as Keith’s body stilled, so Shiro released his hair, leaning back to drink in the delights of Keith face down: broad, shaking shoulders; ribs expanding with labored breaths; a slender waist; bare hips and the ass of a man who’d spent the last two years running for his life.

Keith sure grew into quite a stunning man during their time apart.

Shiro reached down the front of his own boxers, pulling out his erection, grateful for the relief of no longer being trapped in his clothes. One. Two. Three slow pumps of his cock had the member weeping. If not for his desire to slowly pull Keith apart he might have pushed right in. But he did want to take his time, so he leaned over Keith’s body and pressed cold, metal fingers between the smaller man’s soft lips and clenched teeth, his weight resting almost completely on his elbow and Keith’s back.

_Bite him Keith! Keep fighting!_

“You're not stupid, Keith,” Shiro whispered, pressing himself against the bare body beneath him, hand still stroking the cock that now poked against the small of Keith’s back. “You know what to do.”

_Don't give him what he wants!_

Shiro pushed his fingers deep into Keith’s mouth, coaxing the young man into sucking lightly on them with trembling lips. Two thick digits explored Keith’s mouth, stroking the insides of his cheeks, coating them as best he could, not for Keith’s sake but for his own. The cock in his hand swelled painfully as Keith’s tongue ran hesitantly along the underside of his middle finger, as if he suddenly understood why Shiro invaded him. Despite his plan to wait excitement won out over patience and Shiro leaned back, pulling his fingers out. His left hand, now sticky with his own precum, grabbed at Keith’s ass, his thumb holding the entrance clear.

_Stop this! Keith, this isn't me!_

A low groan slipped from Keith’s lips as Shiro pushed in one slick, cold finger, fighting not to stroke the cock that strained at attention at the thought of being inside Keith’s tight, warm body. Eager to get moving, Shiro loosened Keith slowly with his forefinger before adding the second, fucking him as hard and deep as he could. This time Keith tensed, his shoulders rolling forward as his body tried to pull away from the assault.

_You're hurting him!_

“Shiro, please, s-slow down. I can't-”

How he wished he could see that face, wet with sweat and tears. “Next time, baby,” he whispered, more to himself than to the man pleading with him.

_There will not be a next time!_

“Look at how much this suits you,” Shiro said, his voice low as he buried his fingers inside Keith, stretching him out by scissoring the prosthetic digits. A few hushed whimpers slipped out of the man, but Shiro wanted more.

Fingers curled down as they prodded in search of the spot that made Keith groan. The sound he pulled from Keith’s throat was sweet as syrup, hanging in the air around them. Without hesitation, Shiro continued to massage the area, eager to hear more of those beautiful moans. Instead, Keith brought his hands up to his face, catching all those precious noises in his sweaty palms.

“Don’t,” Shiro demanded, twisting his fingers roughly. Once more, Keith’s hands swallowed up his cries, muting whatever words or pleas he'd whispered to reach out to Shiro. “Move your hands,” he ordered, keeping his temper under control; they’d already gotten past the difficult part, from here it was whatever Shiro wanted to make of it.

Much to Shiro’s disappointment, Keith shook his head and kept his hands clamped over his mouth.

He jerked his fingers out of Keith, who twitched at the motion but swallowed back any sound of pain. “You seem to have forgotten, Keith,” he growled, grabbing what remained of Keith’s shirt to bind his hands together behind his back, leaving him defenseless with his cheek pressed into the floor, “I’m in control.”

With Keith’s head turned to the side Shiro caught a glance of his beautiful, tear stained face which he stroked with the back of his clean hand. The jaw beneath his touch clenched and Keith glared at him from the corner of his eye. “That's the Keith I know,” he cooed, licking the tear from his hand.

“Shiro, please, fight this.”

_I'm trying! Keith! I'm so sorry._

“Why would I?” Shiro pressed his palm against the small of Keith’s back, holding him still as he eased himself in, pushing forward until he was fully seated inside the younger man.

“S-stop.” Keith’s hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white with the strain.

“When was the last time we did this? It feels like forever,” Shiro moaned while his hips started long, slow thrusts in and out of Keith, “you’re even tighter than I remember.”

Every thrust seemed to peel away at Shiro’s willpower, pulling him away from his controlled movements, driving him to brutally and selfishly slamming into Keith. The man below him bit at his lips, until he too lost control and started to let out moans colored with soft no’s and whimpers of Shiro’s name. “Fuck, Keith,” he groaned, grabbing Keith’s hips to keep them in place as he continued his assault, unwilling to let go.

“It's too much,” Keith pleaded, his voice raw but stubborn as ever, “please just, stop.”

_He said stop!_

“Stop? When when we’re both so close?” He asked, reaching under Keith to grab his cock, tugging it with a careless hand, dragging out another cry. “You feel this? This is you loving the attention, baby.”

Matching the rhythm of his thrusts Shiro began stroking him, excited to see what face his partner would make as he came against his will. There was something satisfying about the weight of the hard cock in his hand, so he took a few moments to explore the member with his fingers, starting by teasing the head with a firm thumb. A series of moans and pleas escaped from Keith as he aggressively palmed the whole thing, pumping it eagerly. “I'm so close,” he whispered, pressing his body against Keith’s back, close enough that he could smell Keith’s hair. “So are you,” he added, squeezing until Keith cried out and rocked his hips to escape the touch. “Fuck, just like that.”

“Shiro!” Keith shouted, his voice distant and faded, though his face was mere inches from Shiro’s.

The body around him grew tight as Keith tensed and he let out a loud moan losing control of his thrusts, driving into Keith recklessly. “You are nothing without me at your side.”

“Shiro!” Came that sweet voice again, clearer and louder.

_Keith!_

Shiro sat up in bed, firm hands grabbing hard at his shoulders, the form before him too blurry to see. His heart pounded against his ribs urging him to attack, to stop this other version of himself. “Let me go! He’s hurting Keith, I have to stop him!” he shouted, fighting back one handed against the person who tried to hold him still.

“It's okay, I'm right here.” Keith's voice rang clear in his head as strong arms pulled him in close, holding Shiro against his chest. For a moment it felt tight, too tight, but a warm hand rubbed slow and gentle circles between his shoulder blades, easing his anxiety. “I’m safe, we both are.” Panic slowly faded to exhaustion as Shiro’s mind caught up with his new and unfamiliar body.

With his one arm Shiro grabbed Keith by the waist to brace himself against him, allowing Keith’s scent and warmth to soothe him.

“Just follow my voice and repeat after me,” Keith whispered, his words even and calm. “My name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“M-my name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“It’s 0200 hours. We are inside the black lion.”

“It is 0200 hours. We are inside the black lion. I’m in my bed,” Shiro continued, recalling this practice from his time as a prisoner and while studying PTSD at the Garrison. “Keith is with me. Krolia is in the cargo bay.” The more he spoke the more he remembered from the night before. “We’re on our return trip to earth.”

Blinking away tears slowly cleared his gaze, bringing Keith’s concerned face into focus.

“You were having a nightmare,” Keith whispered, his calloused hands holding Shiro’s face, thumbs stroking his cheeks in gentle motions. “It seemed pretty bad. Do you want to talk about it?”

Sheith brought a hand to his face, slipping his fingers between Keith’s, relishing how cool they felt against his skin. “No, I’m just grateful that you’re okay,” he sighed.

Keith lowered his gaze slightly, lips turning down, and Shiro’s heart sank at the sudden change.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, but not now, I just want to enjoy being close to you again,” he whispered, peeling Keith’s hand from his face to place a kiss on his knuckles. “I promise.”

His partner nodded, a light blush warming his cheeks as Shiro placed another kiss to the back of his hand, lips lingering for a moment.

“If you don’t tell me I will make you regret it,” Keith said, mischief shining brightly in his eyes.

“Yes yes,” Shiro laughed, releasing Keith’s hand to cup his face. A hint of stubble pricked at his palm as he drank in the sight of the sleepy black Paladin who closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into Shiro’s hand.

“I’ll so lucky to have you in my life, Keith,” he whispered, brushing the tips of his fingers over Keith’s temple. “I can’t imagine where I would be without you.”

Keith’s eyes opened. For an instant he felt exposed and vulnerable under the man’s violet gaze, but the longer he looked the softer his stare felt. “Shiro,” he sighed, and the gentle voice made his heart ache; how many times had Keith called out to him while he’d been unable to reply? Where did Keith get his strength to persevere?

Shiro slipped his fingers through the thick hair at the back of Keith’s head, pulling him closer. “May I kiss you?” He asked, pressing their foreheads together in an attempt to hide the heavy blush that colored his ears red.

The look Keith gave him was one not of pity, but of sympathy. “Of course,” he answered, closing the space before Shiro had the chance to do so himself.

A familiar comfort filled his chest as Keith leaned in closer, kissing him slowly as their legs intertwined and Keith settled in his bed. “I can’t, not tonight Keith,” he whispered when Keith’s fingers gripped blindly at the bottom of his shirt.

“I know, I just want to be close to you, to feel your skin against mine. I’ve… I've missed you.” Keith pressed his face into the crook of his shoulder, hands trembling as they twisted the hem in white knuckles-fists.

“Whatever you need then,” Shiro whispered, allowing Keith to pull his shirt off. Long fingers reached out, tracing new and different scars, exploring the still unfamiliar terrain of Shiro’s new body after their fight at the abandoned galra base. Even in the dark of the room, lit only by the faint glow of Black’s energy, he could see a brief flash of frustration on Keith’s face before he quickly stripped off his own shirt.

“Come here,” Keith said, laying down on his side with his arms wide open.

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little as he laid down beside Keith, arm around his waist and head leaning against his warm and bare chest. “I guess having a pet wolf has really encouraged your cuddling streak?” He asked, relieved at the feeling of Keith’s low and quiet laughter.

“I guess so. It worked out for you, didn’t it?”

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes while Keith covered his forehead in soft kisses and carded his fingers through his now silver hair. The man in his dream was wrong; this was Keith.


End file.
